


dreams

by glbertblythes



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 03:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21384985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glbertblythes/pseuds/glbertblythes
Summary: just posting some prompts from my tumblr :) @glbertblythesprompt: i think it’d be interesting if Anne or Gilbert or preferably both had a dream about their future you know with their 7 kids and all and they started treating each other differently because of it (if that isn’t to like crazy of an idea for you)
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe & Anne Shirley
Kudos: 57





	dreams

It was a dark night, having to be 3 a.m. in the Green Gables household, when Anne was startled awake in a cold sweat, breathing heavily as she ran her fingers through her tousled hair. It was so unnatural, Anne thought, as she glanced around her room and out the window that looked out to the Gables farm. 

“_Gilbert?_” Anne gasped in a silent whisper, her chest rising and falling at a hasty rate as she tried to piece herself back together. “_Seven children?_” Anne voice’s almost quavered at the thought. It had been a few weeks after the county fair, the fortune teller “revealing” that Gilbert might be Anne’s one true destiny. However, Anne had quickly casted that idea far away after spotting Winnie. She had regarded her feelings as daft, which caused a sort of aching in her heart. 

Anne had always thought that she would be a lonely individual, adventure being her only companion, but now as she would lay her eyes on Gilbert, her breath would catch, heart would flutter, and a warmth would spread across her cheeks. Never had she thought she would begin dreaming of him, not in ways she had just now woken from. Gilbert coming in from the Blythe Orchard, prepping dinner on the stove, herself preparing vegetables for a simple stew. Three of their youngest sitting on the floor, enjoying themselves with new hand-made toys given to them from Bash, and their four oldest setting the table. 

It was such a strange dream, Anne thought, but as she began to piece herself together and calmed herself down, she eventually drifted back to sleep.

–

A few miles more outside of the town of Avonlea, Gilbert stirred awake in bed, his eyes shooting wide open as he awoke in a sweat, heart racing. Gilbert felt almost confused as he sat up in his bed, the moonlight shining in through his bedroom window at the LaCroix-Blythe farm. He felt a stirring in his stomach, a strange and uncommon feeling, as he began to realize and put together his dream.

He had dreamt of Anne - Anne, who was constantly filling his daytime thoughts - has now made her way into his dreams at night as well. He knew he had feelings for Anne, but he thought that his relationship with Winnie would weaken them, but they seemed to only make them stronger, more prevalent. When he was with Winnie, all he could think about was Anne. It hurt him that he may be leading Winnie on, but Gilbert knew that some things never changed.

As Gilbert ran a hand through his hair, he sat in thought. His dream of Anne, which visualized him and Anne in the orchard in the spring, buds growing on the trees, their arms linked as they walked together down the trail, their children following close behind giggling and smiling with joy. It made Gilbert’s stomach flutter with the thought of being with Anne, holding her, touching her so gentle and so soft. 

Gilbert had come to terms with his unwaivering feelings, but this seemed so new and uncommon to dream of Anne in such ways. It made Gilbert smile, just a small smile, at the hope of him and Anne being together in more ways than just friends at school. Gilbert shook his head, still smiling, as he laid back down in bed, drifting away into another sleep.

–

It was morning, the sun barely shining over the Avonlea school house, as students began to fill the paths towards the school. Anne held her lunch pail tight and her school books were tossed over her shoulder as she walked. Her mind was still reeling from her dream, and she knew she would have to face Gilbert today, and that it would all seem different in someway. 

As Anne headed towards the stairs to the door of the school house, she heard a voice call from behind her. She turned and was welcomed with a warm and generous smile found on the face of Gilbert Blythe. Anne feeling a flutter in her heart as she smiled. 

“Gilbert. Good morning,” Anne stuttered as Gilbert nodded in return. 

“Let me get the door for you, Anne,” Gilbert offered as he reached past her to turn the knob, pushing the door open to reveal the room. 

Anne felt a warm flush fill her cheeks. “Thank you,” she muttered, hustling into the school room, Gilbert following closely behind. “Are you, uh, almost ready for the entrance exams?” Anne asked, filling the deafening silence.

Gilbert shrugged, raising a questioning eyebrow. “I’m not sure, but I know that Miss Stacy will help us in any and all ways that she can. It truly is a miracle that she was so willing to help us over the summer break, because otherwise I would not be certain-”

Anne sighed, offering a small smile as she reached out a hand to hold Gilbert’s squeezing it gently in reassurance. “I’m sure you’ll do great, Gilbert. We’ve always been neck and neck in school studies.” Gilbert didn’t reply as he gazed down at their hands. Anne cleared her throat, removing her hand and Gilbert felt an emptiness once again. “I’m sorry, that was rash-”

“No, no,” Gilbert smiled. “It’s alright… I didn’t mind. It was… comforting.”

Anne blushed a bright red as she smiled. “I’ll… talk to you during lunch?”

Gilbert grinned. “Sure.”


End file.
